No words
by nibor33
Summary: Sequel to You are no monster Loki, You are my brother... Thor finds there are no words to describe Jane Foster and so maybe a little help from his friends is in order to truly deliver his feelings to her... Set after Avengers and Thor, and may contain some other characters, no major language but T just to be safe ;)
1. The Asgardian and the box

**AN:** This will be story cut into loads of different pieces which all follow the same sort of story line, it is an after story/sequel or whatever you want to call it, although you don't have to read 'You are no monster Loki, you are my brother' to understand it. Basically I have paired Thor and Jane, as well as Loki and Sif. Hope you enjoy and just to give you thumbs up, I added in some other characters and I hope the romantics aren't too cheesy ;)

**To summarize:** just to make it clearer, in YANML, YAMB (the titles to long so I abbreviated it), after lots of trouble Thor and Jane are held captive so Loki and Sif have to save them… This is the ending or you could call it a one-shot but whatever :D

* * *

**2 years later: After their brief visit to Asgard after the rescue, Odin and Frigga accepted Jane Foster as a suitable companion for Thor. And they have allowed (through much quarrel) to let Thor stay on Midgard for a while. Loki and Sif remain on Asgard and Thor is still getting accustomed to human life...**

A ridiculously loud ringtone buzzed under her pillow causing Darcy to wake up, she clumsily searched for her glasses while knocking off several other items. Her hands clasped around the delicate lenses as she crammed them lopsidedly onto her face, poking both her eyes in the process. "Whatever this is, it better be worth it" she growled tossing her pillow behind her to reveal her phone. She groaned as she was blinded by its unnecessary brightness shielding her face with the duvet until her eyes finally focused. A picture of a drunken Jane passed out on her couch brought a smile across her face as she clicked the answer button.

"Sup"  
"Have you seen Thor? I haven't seen him in ages…" Jane moaned down her mobile. "Hey why are you whining at me? Surely you can just call him." Darcy's eyes drooped, as she glanced at her alarm clock 3:05 great! Why did Jane have to ring her at this time not everyone was nocturnal!?  
"Err well…" Jane trailed off.  
"OMG NO! You haven't even taught him how to use a phone, have you!"  
"I have! He just got a bit stressed last time…"  
"Stressed?" Darcy asked confused as she yawned loudly down the receiver.  
"Well he sort of crushed it, with his hand, then his foot and then with a chair..."  
"Oh"  
"Exactly! So what should I do Darcy!" Jane moaned "I haven't seen Thor since yesterday morning…" she trailed off.  
"WAIT WHAT! You woke me up at 3am because you haven't seen Thor IN ONE DAY!" Jane yanked the mobile from her ears so she wouldn't go deaf. "I bet your sitting on the doorstep waiting for him to return!" Darcy yelled sarcastically.  
"I…" but before Jane could answer Darcy had hung up and chucked her phone against the wall for good measure. Before burying her face in her covers and falling into another deep slumber…

"Darcy? Hello…" Jane lowered her phone and found that Darcy had disconnected. "Ohhhh" she groaned dropping her mobile on the floor as she shuffled on the sofa. Her eyes glancing towards the doorway more often then she should, I mean he hadn't even left a note! It wasn't that Jane was desperately waiting for him or something (well maybe she was). But it was the fact that an Asgardian was randomly walking around the streets of Manhattan that **really** frightened her and made her sit on the doormat. Where could he have gone? She thought turning to the door of their apartment again, how she longed for her boyfriend to bound into the room.

They had both promised they would never leave each other's side and the fact that Thor had worried Jane, maybe she was being paranoid, and well she had reasons…

…oOoOoOo...

He checked out of his hotel and started walking down the chilled streets, Thor's bulging muscles strained the short sleeved 'dry of super' top that Jane had gifted him; he also wore 'jeans' that clung to him like a second skin and restricted his movement! But that didn't seem to bother Thor, he had a much more important task…  
"Come on man of Iron" Thor mumbled and he watched as his warm breath dance like fog in the chilly air. He watched it fade and swirl on the pavement before he caught eye of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. "I am so glad you are here," Thor chided as he bounded down the walkway to meet them.

"Sorry were late" Bruce said "Yeh it was all Banner's fault" Tony smirked as he smacked Thor playfully on his arm. "Whoa I never thought it was that, well tough" Tony indicated Thor's bulky arms that were tinged red from the cold air and from Stark's slap. "Are you sure your not on steroids?" Tony exclaimed leaving a befuddled Thor. "Steroids? Look we're going off topic. What should I do?" his question was mostly directed to Bruce but Tony as always had to answer first.  
"You need to be to the point, make it quick. It's better that way" Tony shrugged leaving both men in deep concentration.  
"Are you sure? I mean I could gradually tell her over time, wouldn't that be better?" Thor queried his eyebrows knitted in deep concentration.  
"Well as much as I hate to admit it I think Tony's right, maybe you should be upfront about it." Bruce received a genuine smile from the billionaire.  
"See!" Tony exclaimed "Maybe if you can't do it to her face you can write it down, it would be much easier" Bruce nodded in blunt agreement.  
"Ok" Thor gave in; upright confrontation would be best but he liked the writing idea, maybe he could do both...

"Go on you can do it big guy" Tony gave another slap on Thor's arm as he turned to leave but he was too consumed in thought to notice.  
"Oh and here's for afterwards, I kept it safe for you" Bruce rushed forwards handing Thor a small parcel. He thanked the two men for their trouble and he pondered all the way back to the apartment. When he finally reached the door he tucked the package into his back pocket, taking his keys out in the process. He turned the lock and not a moment later he found himself being attacked by a hug. "Where were you" Jane asked gently, her arms withdrew and dropped either side of her body. "Err I was out, wait a second I need to find something" he hurried before darting past Jane and into their bedroom.

…oOoOoOo...

Jane still stood confused in the doorway. He had been missing for a day and all he did was hurry past her! She couldn't help but feel sad and disappointed at the outcome of her patience. So she too walked into the bedroom to see what he was doing. Thor slid an object he had been writing on into the open drawer as it slowly clicked shut, "Thor what are you hiding?" Jane asked edging towards him. Thor shuffled around trying to keep face to face with Jane "Nothing" Thor replied and he darted off, grabbing something off the table. He couldn't do it now, it was too hard so like a coward he ran away leaving Jane sad, confused and slightly angry. She walked towards the draw and her heart screamed for her to get back, somehow she knew whatever was in the draw would was going to hurt her. Not physically, mentally… Yet still her curiosity got the better of her and she warily opened slid it open. Inside were its usual contents but they were ruffled and scattered messily, it was then she saw a piece of paper poking out from the contents. She moved the objects covering it and took it in her hands, it was crumpled and ripped leaving only half of it, and it was a letter…

**_Dear Jane,  
I'm sorry but I don't like the way we're playing this at the moment, we really need to talk. I'll meet you by the lake at 10 tonight because we need to sort these things out. I just don't want to be your boyfriend anymore… _**

Jane almost dropped the piece of paper, the rest was ripped off but she knew it told the same tale. How could she not expect this? After all he was a god! Why should he be courting a mere mortal? He had an eternity to find someone better than her and seemed that he had… Lonely tears dropped onto the paper making the ink run into small little puddles. She scrunched the paper up in her fist and she shoved it into her pocket, she was going to go to the lake and she was going to tell Thor how she felt! She wouldn't go down without a fight, not this time! No, this time she was going to make him regret his decision for eternity. She stormed out in pursuit tucking the wretched piece of paper away…

Later on that night…

Thor shivered in the misty air as he gazed out to the gentle rippling surface of the lake. A lone swan was his only company as he stood waiting for Jane, his scarf and jacket did little to protect him from the warmth as the minutes rolled on and on. "Come on Jane" he breathed letting his warm breath dance in the evening air, he had finally plucked up the courage and he just needed to see her **now**.  
A slap wrapped across his right cheek "What are we doing here?" Jane asked her voice as cold as their current surroundings. Thor swerved to see the small figure wrapped in a mass of layers; her assault had had no effect on him. As Jane huffed, staring out onto the tranquil vicinity, which made Jane sad knowing her ugly words would pollute its purity, but nonetheless it had to be done… "So what do you…" however Jane was cut off when Thor leant in and kissed her. He kissed her! What was he playing at? But then Jane's shoulders untensed, it was all so sudden but it was just so pleasant… It made her insides unwind; her anger flickered until it diminished into nothingness. The power of the kiss lit her body with the touch of Thor's warming lips upon hers. The moment was utterly perfect as theirs bodies cascaded in shudders, not from the cold but from the amazing warmth.  
It was only when Thor released Jane did the coldness make her cheeks flush once more. She stared at his deep blue eyes for a moment; they were sparkling and smiling back at her like the night stars…

She was dazed as she watched Thor open up his jacket; he took out a little piece of crumpled paper and offered it to her. Her shaking hands went to receive as she noticed the rip… She took the other piece of paper out of her own pocket and she smoothed it out. It matched! It was the same letter and now it read…

_Dear Jane,  
I'm sorry but I don't like the way we're playing this at the moment, we really need to talk. I'll meet you by the lake at 10 tonight because we need to sort these things out. I just don't want to be your boyfriend anymore…  
__**I want to be more then that. I want to be there for you every single second so I can protect you for the whole of eternity. Please be there as well, I want to be your husband…**_

Jane lowered her shaking hands and saw Thor on one knee in front of her, he took a small package from his back pocket and he let a black box fall into his huge hands. He gently opened the top letting the object within shine from its restraints.  
"Jane Foster, will you marry me?"

He asked his eyes twinkling like the beautiful ring in front of her… "Omg, Yes!" she laughed hugging Thor with all her might as he rose off his knee taking Jane with him. She laughed as he raised her into the sky, bridal style with her cheeks glowering from the cold and from newfound excitement… He took her hand "If I may" and she nodded eagerly and so he slid the sparkling ring onto her slender hand. She turned her finger so she could examine it. It had a simple band of platinum but as she turned it she saw something engraved in its side. It read **_Always_** and she smiled at the fond memory of that rainy day when they were rescued. It meant more then anything to her!  
She then turned it around to the front and a sparkling light lit up her eyes… It was like nothing she had ever seen before it was just simply radiant. It glowed like endless light and warmth, she looked into Thor's eyes what was it?  
"It's a fragment of the star mjolnir was forged in" he smiled answering reading her confused face.

"So I can summon lightning now," Jane teased, kissing Thor on his cheek. "I do not actually know," He laughed as he began to walk along the river with Jane still safe in his arms. "Can we" she asked her eyes fluttering with his arm resting on his chest. The steady rhythm had always reassured her. "Of course" he grinned as he held out one of his arms. Mjolnir came shooting towards them from out of a bush.

"Do you always carry it around everywhere" she laughed, "Well technically it was in a hedge this time" he chuckled as he summoned enough power. They both flew into the atmosphere, the night air brushing against their faces. Jane's brunette locks danced around her shoulder as she looked up to see Thor. His left arm was raised as he glanced forwards in concentration. His lips curved up in a sweet smile as Jane lost herself in his mesmerizing godly features of her fiancée.  
Fi-an-cée she smiled as the words rolled off her tongue, it sounded… right as she giggled, snuggling into his chest as the cool air rushed around them. She didn't know how she had caught his eye (well maybe it was when she ran him over). But hey, whatever she had done she had done it right as now here she was with the most amazing man in the universe. How could she deserve him? She thought but in her heart she knew that she would love him until her bones ached because that's what he really deserved. And she would everything for him as long as she still had air in her lungs… "I love you," she whispered as she buried her face in the scarf flapping around her neck.  
Thor's smile grew bigger but he did not utter a word because no words would ever suit the moment. No word could describe his love for his Jane…

* * *

**AN:** And they rode off into the sunlight and lived happily ever after… Only kidding, but was too cheesy? Also just to say it was meant to be set up so Thor wanted to dump Jane and the package was meant to look like some sort of drug to get over it afterwards. (Don't ask me why, it sounded good in my head).  
Hope you enjoyed it and sorry it took so long, also I could really use some wedding ideas or any other suggestions. Oh and please review on how you found it so I can improve… HAPPY NEW YEAR from nibor33!


	2. Accustoming to Asgard

**AN:** Sorry for the lateness but here is my Darcy build up chapter, also please review or pm with any ideas on a Jane and Thor wedding ;)

* * *

Chapter 2  
**  
****Skipping on 1 month after the engagement, Darcy and Eric travel to Asgard for Jane and Thor's Asgardian wedding! And so they're off to meet the high court and Royal family but first they must conquer the ways of the Bifrost, which they are not accustomed to as Thor so expected...**

The concept had all seemed pretty cool in the first place with all the whole, yeh that's right I just travelled to a different world on a rainbow, but now Darcy wasn't so sure…  
"I'm so sorry" she wiped her mouth with her sleeve as her eyes followed up the enormous golden figure before her. Great she had just puked on a really scary looking guy with a weird helmet and a sword in his hand! "God I'm really, really sorry" she groveled as Eric finally came to meet her with their luggage.  
"Darcy we just got here and…" she looked like a naughty schoolgirl as she busied herself by ruffling through the bags.  
"Apologies for this, you must be Heimdal" Eric shook the mighty Guard's hand "That is I" his voice bellowed in reply completely undisturbed by the mess.

"Did I hear my name?" Thor walked into the room "Ahh Sir Eric and Lady Darcy, alas what is that stench?"  
"No I said 'for' but hello again, you better be taking care of my little girl," he warned, "And the stench would be Darcy" he chuckled pointing to her.  
"I did say sorry," she mumbled her cheeks flaring as she blushed "Man I hate travel sickness".  
"It is quite alright Lady Darcy all will be amended, let us leave here now Jane will meet us at the palace where I have already prepared suitable rooms and steeds. You do not mind travel by horse do you Lady Darcy?"  
"No I'm fine with horses just bit iffy round universal rainbow thingy's" she smiled back at Thor, lucky Jane she cursed herself. Since when had she scored the jackpot? That's right when **Darcy** had run him over, not Jane jeez why did she always get the luck!

"Then let us leave! Thank you once again Heimdal I will send servers to cleanse the Bifrost and your vicinity" he grinned barely containing his chuckle as he took both the pieces off luggage they had, giving them to a nearby servant who had been tending to the three majestic mares. Darcy blushed again but her amazement took over.  
"Whoa would you just look at this place!" she gasped as she span around her arms flailing around as her shoes made contact with the bridge. "Ahhh its so cool I want one!" she giggled as she stamped again causing more rainbows to blossom under the impact.  
"Come on Darcy your acting like a child" Eric rolled his eyes and tugged her until they reached the horses. "Your mares will follow mine" Thor announced as he aided Darcy and Eric onto the horses back. "Now let us go, Jane awaits and so do my parents."  
Darcy almost fell off her newly mounted horse, "Wait were going to see Odin and Frigga, jeez aren't they like really scary!"  
"Scared Darcy? You already barfed on the almighty Guardian of the Universe and you don't really mind making strange first encounters with Gods" he chuckled. "If I hadn't run over or tasered Thor we wouldn't even be here" she smiled smugly as Thor laughed in the background. "Not something to be proud of Darcy" Eric chuckled. "Whatever" and she kicked her horse forwards racing in front of them all. "It is on Lady Darcy" as Thor also pushed his horse forwards and Eric soon followed in pursuit. "Look out Asgard, here comes Darcy," he laughed as he sped after them…

…oOoOoOo…

"Sif… you look erm nice" Loki stood awkwardly in her doorway "Yeh you need to work on your romantics mister" she grinned as she lifted up the fabric of her dress from up to her knees. Revealing a black holder which she then slotted several knives into, "Sif!" Loki gasped, "We are just meeting Jane's Midgardian friends that you've already seen, there is no need for those".  
"Yes well a girls got to be prepared for anything" she winked "Now could you pass me that clip over there" she waved towards the bedside table as she fixed her hair in an elegant twist. "This one?" he asked grabbing a dainty looking thing "Yes". He was about to hand it to her when suddenly one of the pieces sprung off onto the floor and Loki reached down to get it, finally pulling up with a silver dart in his hand. "Sif what is this? Is everything here a weapon?" he asked fiddling around with the clip until he managed to pull out even more darts. "They're just in case, you never know" she laughed pulling them away from his hands and fixing it securely into her hair (she had a tube for the blow darts already concealed in her dress). "Come on lets go already, we do not want to keep our guests waiting," she laughed tugging on Loki's arm but he stayed put a grin on his face.

"You really do look nice though Sif, I never thought I would properly see you in a dress" he looked at the beautiful golden garment that floated around her curves and flailed at her wrists. "May I?" He asked holding out his hand, "of course" she replied looping her arm around his as she smiled at a nearby servant. The terrified young maid ran away "Hmm seems they are still not accustomed to us" Loki laughed. They had only been 'dating' for a while now, ever since the rescue mission and even though the kingdom was pleased they still hadn't quite got use to it. As Loki hadn't really been regarded as a ladies man but now all of a sudden he had stolen the heart of the fiercest female warrior in all the lands.  
However some said that their relationship was a bad idea (being the strongest sorcerer and warrior in all the realms joining forces) and they even accused Loki of converting Sif to the dark side or they said he was just planning an ascend to the throne. But hell he had long lost care in what they were saying about him and fortunately they had kept their mouths shut due to the recent wedding plans between Thor and Jane.  
Which was probably for the best, "Ah well" Sif pecked his cheek before rushing off, "Wait where are you going?" Loki's voice called from the hallways. Sif stopped for a moment to reply "I thought being you, you would have something planned for your meeting with the prestigious guests". She heard his warm laugh bounce across the walls "You know me well" and with that Sif kept on running her grin still plastered on her face.

"Aha Lady Sif I thought Loki would be escorting you this evening!" Fandral stood at the other end of the corridor in his usual attire. "Well he is one for big entrances," she admitted shaking her head at the thought of him pulling off some reckless prank again, but her visions were interrupted… "So how do you fare this fine evening?" Fandral asked, "I'm fine thanks Fandral" she replied smiling back at him. "Yes tis a fine day, hopefully tonight we shall gain us a little more knowledge of Midgard… Sif why are you laughing?" obviously she hadn't been able to keep a poker face as she thought about Darcy. Poor Fandral, the last time they had gone down to Midgard she had seen the way Darcy had looked at him and now they could finally spend some time together… "Oh nothing Fandral" she chuckled walking past him as he bickered behind her. "No its ok forget about it" she laughed even more, "now come we must greet Sir Eric and Lady **Darcy**" she giggled as Fandral didn't pick up on her accented word.

…oOoOoOo…

"Jane!" Darcy vaulted off her horse and ran straight towards her friend pulling her into a hug "Aww finally! My little girl is getting married off".  
"Darcy!" Jane laughed when they pulled away, "Whoa nice dress" she commented Jane as she looked up at the elegant silver and red garment which clung to her delicate frame and luscious curves Darcy never thought existed.  
"Ha well joke all you want because you'll be wearing one soon as well," she warned Darcy who suddenly started spluttering on air. "I wasn't joking also what! Jeans and hoodies are my life you can't take my babies away, my suitcase is full of them, and I** soo** didn't sign up for this!"  
"Well like it or not on Asgardian women wear dresses not jeans," Jane said as Eric laughed at Darcy's discomfort in the background.  
"But I'm not Asgardian" she whined, "I am sorry lady Darcy but it is tradition" Thor chipped in. "Fine" she yelled in defeat.  
"Good Girl, now I'll show you to your rooms and you can get ready, the feast will be at sunset so you'll have plenty of time" she directed at her friends. And Darcy walked past muttering something along the lines of "they're not even slutty dresses…"

Eric just chuckled as Thor enthusiastically gave the grumpy Darcy a tour and to be honest Darcy wasn't paying attention to anything anyway… Behind them Jane was chatting to Eric as they carried the luggage after he had insisted he did not need the palace maids help. "So Jane how are you finding Asgard?" he asked, "I like it especially because I can be with Thor" she shrugged "Although I do miss Earth because I'm not use to all the fanciness and the being royal thing. I'm just not going to be a good queen" she groaned, "Jane look at me, Asgard will be the luckiest realm to have you, don't forget that."  
"Thanks Eric" she smiled weakly as another loud groan could be heard from Darcy up ahead which made them both laugh…

…oOoOoOo…

Several hours of exploring and preparing later, Darcy rumbled a knock on Dr Eric Selvig's door which was almost immediately opened.  
"Hello Sir" she stooped down low in a mock bow making the loose strands of her plaited hair slip down onto her should as she raised face to face grinning.  
"Wow Darcy you look nice in a dress" Eric commented allowing her to usher out of the corridor and into his similar sized room. Her smile dropped to a frown "Don't even start, I feel so droopy and puffy" she grabbed the side of the long gown to show the amount of material. "And it's soo long and heavy" she whined.  
"No it's fine" Eric shrugged as he stood ridiculously in a tight fitting tunic and trousers, but well he mustn't criticize their hospitality. "But I look ridiculous she moaned.  
"Well lets look ridiculous together," he grabbed her arm and as if on cue a couple of guards greeted them saying they were sent to retrieve and bring them to the hall. And so that's how the two Midgardians ended up in trailing dresses and tight trousers walking into the almighty throne room were the royal court was waiting…

…oOoOoOo…

The little Midgardian won't know what hit her, Loki grinned mischievously his invisible figure saw the small woman. As he wandered into position in front of her, while she obliviously glanced upwards to his father. He wished to frighten her out of her wits because well he was Loki...  
He looked up the steps where Thor and Jane already stood side by side to the thrones in which Odin and Frigga sat upon. He could see the young mortal physically shake at the intensity of the situation. "Welcome Lady Darcy and Sir Eric" Odin boomed, a smile graced his face as Loki continued to look around to see who else was present as Darcy physically relaxed. There was the usual comity as well as the warriors three who stood on the different steps of the throne staircase, with Sif (who was looking around rather mischievously) at the top and Fandral standing proudly at the bottom. He smirked slowly spinning around until he once again faced the woman. And with one more thought he lifted his invisibility charm hoping Darcy would shriek in fright. But instead to his surprise she whipped out a small black device that shone a small red beam of light over his forehead. He could only guess that was not a good thing and so fortunately he dodged it right in the nick of time, however unfortunately the little prongs shot out leaving a buzzing Fandral withering on the floor…

* * *

**AN:** Well that's one way to catch a man's attention :D, sorry if there are any mistakes, I just tried to get this up and posted as soon as possible so please feel free to suggest… And reviews make my day!


	3. AN

**AN:** I know you must hate these messages (I know I do) but I'm really sorry about the lateness of any chapter updates. Trust me I am working on it but for some reason my brain just won't let me write what I want to, I did have an idea but it poofed away so I'm going to try and find a new alternative. I hope to post the next chapter by Tuesday at the latest but it really depends if I can move my way around this...  
Please don't eat me, if you do have any ideas on this however please let me know because it'll speed me up loads.

Apologies Nibor33


End file.
